Percy Jackson
by DaughteroftheDoctor
Summary: Story about Percy Jackson Universe
1. Prologue

It was a fairly normal night for Samantha Evans. She was walking home from the mall where she had just "acquired" a new pair of brass knuckles and a switchblade. As she fiddled with the blade she heard something move in the shadows around her. Fairly certain it was her imagination she kept walking. When she heard it again she ventured, "Who's there? I'm armed!" Samantha said, holding out the knife. Everything was silent. A grotesque laughter filled the air. "That petty toy will not hurt me, Samantha Evans." The creature's voice surrounded her.  
"W-What are you?" Samantha stuttered. Slowly, she saw a young, pale face emerge from the shadows. But as she came further into the light, Samantha realized she wasn't human. She had the left leg of a donkey, and her right leg was human looking but made of bronze. In her hissing voice the creature said, "I am an empousa! The last of my sistersAAH!" On the last word Samantha stabbed her in the stomach and started to run. She didn't know where she was going, she just ran. After a minute or so she stopped in the middle if a park. "Help!" She whispered, "Someone help me! There's a psychotic donkey vampire lady after me!"  
'SNAP'  
Samantha whirled around, ready to kill. She saw a young girl holding her hands up in surrender.  
"Stop! Stop! I'm here to help!" Samantha looked at her in more detail and saw that her skin had a greenish tint.  
"What did you say was after you?" The girl asked.  
"She called herself an em-emposay, I think. What are you?" Samantha asked.  
"An empousa… Oh! I'm a tree nymph! My name is Maple. But we need to go now!" There was a loud crack somewhere to their left. "Hurry!" Maple grabbed Samantha's arm and pointed towards a large building that Samantha recognized as a mall.  
"Go in there. Find Connor and Travis. Tell them that I sent you. Now go!" Samantha sprinted toward the building and burst through the doors. An old women gave her a strange look as she ran past her. Pausing for breath, saw two boys, about her age, walk out of a store next to her. They had a look that she recognized, as it was the look on her face every time she robbed a store. Slowly walking towards them, she listened to their conversation.  
"…good load, don't you think so Connor?" One of them said.  
"One of our best." Said the other. 'Connor…Travis… they're who I'm looking for!' thought Samantha. She jogged up to them. "I need your help. There is an empousa after me. Maple told me to find you. Connor and Travis, right?" The two boys looked at each other, making a silent agreement just as screams could be heard from the front of the mall. "I'm Connor." Said the one on the right. "I'm Travis." Said the one on the left. "And we need to go." "Now."  
Samantha followed them out a emergency exit to a parking lot, where they got in a huge truck.  
"So, what's your name?" asked Connor.  
"Samantha- but people call me Sam." She answered. "I heard you guys talking.. What did you steal?" Connor and Travis looked at each other. "We were just supposed to be getting supplies, but we took a detour. We got a new tv for our cabin." Travis snickered.  
"Wha-how? I didn't see you take it from the store." Sam was utterly confused.  
"Look in back." There it was- a 120 inch plasma tv.  
"I have much to learn," gasped Sam.  
"Now try and get some rest, we've got a long way to go," said one of them, but Sam was already asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up to a boy with tousled brown hair staring at me. I sat up so quickly I slammed my head against his.  
"Aw shit! What was that for?" He said rubbing his forehead.  
"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" I asked. We were in an old fashioned infirmary where I was laying on a cot.  
"Yeah," the boy said. "So, what's your name? I'm Jack!"  
"I'm Sam… What is this place?"  
"This is Camp Half-blood! Right now we're in the infirmary. You woke up screaming bloody murder yesterday and hurt yourself when we tried to calm you down. You broke Landon's arm, though."  
"What! Oh my God is he ok?"  
"Yeah, he's better now." The kid reading a book across from us did a little wave. "You feeling all right to walk around?"  
"Umm, I guess," I was bewildered in the complexity of this place. As Jack led me out side I saw a bunch of cabins, each with a different symbol above the door.  
"These are the cabins. There's my dad's, Dionysus. You'll meet him in a while. That's the Nemesis cabin, Apollo, Athena, Hades…" All the cabin names blended together until they reached a red bunker with barbed wire strung along the roof.  
"What's that cabin?" I asked.  
"Oh, that's Ares. Don't mess with them. Come on you need to meet Chiron." Reluctantly I walked away, following Jack. He was leading me towards a huge house at the top of a hill. We passed a bunch of kids that seemed to be fighting with real swords. As we reached the top of the hill a girl with wavy blond hair ran towards us.  
"Hi Jack! Who's the new recruit? Is she a fighter?" She bounced up and down on her feet, constantly moving.  
"You know, she has a name!" I was getting tired of people not addressing me when they talked about me. "And my name is Sam. You?"  
"Oh! My name's Madelyn! How funny! What cabin are you in? I'm in Demeter!"  
"She hasn't been claimed yet," Jack interrupted. He leaned in to whisper something in Madelyn's ear. She blushed and giggled. I grabbed Jack's wrist and dragged him towards the house. "Let's go mister."  
"Well, bye! I'll see you later!" Madelyn called.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for not posting sooner! I'm going to try a chapter every week. Thank you for the reviews! IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA, MESSAGE ME OR COMMENT IN THE REVIEWS! IT MIGHT JUST BE USED!**

* * *

"Madelyn's pretty great, isn't she?" Jack sighed. At we reached the porch I saw to men sitting at a table playing cards. One man was in a wheelchair, and the other was a pudgy guy wearing a Hawaiian shirt drinking diet Coke. "Mr. D?" Jack said. "This is Sam."  
"Who?" The man spoke with an incredulous tone.  
"Sam, the one that broke Landon's arm?" Jack backed up a few steps.  
"How are you feeling?" The man in the wheelchair asked. "I'm Chiron."  
He stuck out an arm. Reluctantly, I shook it. "Umm, I'm good, I guess." "Jack!" Mr. D exclaimed. Jack jumped. "Y-yes sir?"  
"Any idea where this girl belongs?"  
"Well, by the was she hit Landon, we were thinking Ares, but at the same time Connor and Travis said she told them she lived by stealing, so maybe Hermes."  
Mr. D explained to me what this place was and who he was. "Who was your mortal parent?" He seemed fairly suspicious.  
"M-my dad?"  
"Well," Chiron interrupted, "I assume she wants to rest. She can sleep in the Big House if she isn't claimed tonight. Capture the flag tonight could give us a hint. You might want to get her some armor too. Show her around until dinner."

* * *

"So? What do you want to see?" Jack asked as we walked back down the hill. "The stables, arena, mess hall, climbing wall, Oh, the armory! Chiron wanted you to get some armor for the game."  
"Uhh, okay…" I was still pretty confused with the whole half-blood thing. As we reached the armory a tall guy, about 17 years old, walked out. He seemed pretty normal until I saw his face. He had one eye in the center of his face.  
"Hey!" Jack high-fived the guy as we passed him. Inside the armory were a ton of buff, tough looking kids making swords and other weapons.  
"Hey Harley!" Jack was talking to a boy, maybe 13, making a bronze helmet.  
"Hey!" Harley turned towards us. "You must be the new recruit. Nice to meet you. While you were still out, Chiron told me what size you are so I took the liberty of making you at least a helmet for the game tonight." He handed me the helmet he had been working on. "When you find out what team you are on you'll slide the feathering in the top." He showed me how it worked then handed me a red one and a blue one. "Now each camper doesn't need two helmets!"  
"Thanks, I guess." I took the featherings and turned to Jack. "Anything else I'll need? Weapons?"  
Jack laughed. "Weapons will be supplied if you don't have your own."


End file.
